Roses Are Red
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Lovino Vargas, 23, met Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, 25, four years ago. Now they're co-workers and... potential lovers? Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, but... Well, you're kind of tsundere. Who keeps sending out dear Lovino red roses and poems? Is is Antonio or someone entirely different?
1. You're joking, right?

... Holy cow, I'm alive! I haven't posted anything in forever so I thought I might be dead or something! It's good to see I'm alright!

* * *

"Mr. Vargas, someone has sent you another rose."

Lovino looked up from his computer at the woman holding the clip board and the red rose, "Another? I hope this doesn't become a habit."

This was the third day he had received a gift, and he still didn't know who was sending them. The gifts in question were ordinary, red roses. The only thing special about them were the tags that came with them.

Lovino sighed, "Put in on the desk. I'll look at it in a moment."

"Alright." The lady, who will remain nameless, laid the single rose on the desk and left the room.

Lovino looked back to his computer and began typing. Every now and again, he would glance to the flower, curious of what the tag said. His curiosity finally got the better of him. He finished the sentence and picked up the flower. He read the tag:

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

You are too cute.

I really love you.

Lovino didn't know whether to smile at the thought or blush at the embarrassment, so he did both. The tags always had stupid little poems. And the handwriting was so familiar, but Lovino couldn't place where he'd seen it.

One of his co-workers decided it would be a good idea to appear out of nowhere, "Oh, you got another one? How sweet~"

The Italian nearly jumped out of his chair. Looking behind him, he saw Antonio, "Damn it, why the hell do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Antonio seemed genuinely confused.

"Appear out of nowhere like that." Lovino scowled.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio picked up the rose and sat on the desk. Thankfully, there were no papers on it. The Spaniard grinned, "Any idea who's sending them?"

"You know very well that I haven't a clue."

"Know anyone who likes roses?"

"Other than you and Francis? No one."

Antonio laughed, "Well, maybe I'm sending you the roses."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "You? Really? Now why would you do that?"

"Maybe I love you." Antonio shrugged. Getting in Lovino's face, he added, "After all, you are too cute."

The Italian pushed the Spaniard away, "Thanks for making my life so much more fucking awkward, dumbass."

"You're welcome." Antonio laughed again, "So, what do you think the next on will say?"

"How do you know there will be a next one?"

The Spaniard shrugged.

Lovino sighed, "I dunno. Probably something dumb like..." he paused, "Four roses for you. Only you for me. My love for you is true. To my heart, you have the key."

"Heheh. That's kind of cute." Antonio grinned. He hopped off the desk, "So, after work, you're coming with me to that restaurant you like so much."

The Italian blinked, "Why didn't I know this?"

"Because I just decided it."

"You know you can't go about making last minute decisions, right?"

"With most people that may be true, but you're not most people. You're special. You're Lovi."

The younger blushed slightly, "You make it sound like..." he stopped, "Never mind. Fine, I'll go with you to that damn restaurant after work, but you seriously have to fucking decide these things sooner."

Antonio chuckled, "Whatever you say, Lovi. Whatever you say."

After work, Lovino met up with Antonio at the front door. The Spaniard was obviously glad to see the smaller, "Ah, there you are, amigo! I was afraid you might have forgotten."

"Idioto, work JUST fucking ended. You have to give me more than a few goddamn seconds to get down here. I work on the tenth floor. Unlike you, who works on the fifth." Lovino huffed.

"Ah, well, that's because you're so much more successful than I am." Antonio replied, "The higher the floor, the more successful, ¿no?"

"Well, if you'd actually fucking work instead of goof off, you might be on the tenth floor, too. Hell, who knows? You could even be on the twentieth floor."

Ah, the twentieth floor. It was the employee's dream to make it there. The top floor. How wonderful it must be... Unfortunately, most never made it to the fifth. The gave up because it seemed like too much work. Only the most determined made it to the twentieth, and there weren't many determined people.

"I like goofing off though. It gives me time to see you." Antonio replied.

"You do realize that unless it's for work purposes you're not allowed on any floor above the one you work on, right?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. Honestly, what went on through this guy's head? It was a mystery to the Italian, and it always would be.

"... Sí." The Spaniard nodded, "But nobody ever pays attention, so I never get caught."

Lovino sighed. There was so little law enforcement at work...

The arrived at the restaurant ten minutes after working had ended. The sat at a table by the window and waited for someone to come by and take their order. They didn't wait in silence of course. Antonio made sure of that.

"So, Lovi, who would you like those roses to be from?"

The Italian raised an eyebrow, "Back to the roses, huh? That's suspicious, Toni."

The Spaniard smiled at the nickname. Lovino was the only one who ever called him 'Toni.' He was 'Antonio' to most and 'Tonio' to few, but he was 'Toni' to only Lovino... When the Italian was in a good mood. Together they were Lovi and Toni. Antonio laughed, "Well, I'm curious. Can you blame me?"

"You're an idiot." Lovino rolled his eyes, but seriously considered his friend's question, "Who would /I/ like them to be from?" he paused, "Well, I dunno..." he chuckled, "I really don't know."

"Aw. Really?" Antonio whined, "You can't even think of one person who you'd like them to be from?"

"Well..." The Italian sighed, "Maybe they're from you?"

"Eh? M-Me?" Antonio was taken by surprise.

"Well, you said so yourself. You could be sending them, and I guess I wouldn't mind it too much if an idiot like you really /was/ sending 'em." Lovino laughed quietly, "Then again, maybe I would mind. After all, I might get killed by all your fangirls."

The Spaniard was blushing slightly, "You really are too cute, ya know?"

The younger rolled his eyes, "I'm /not/ cute."

Truth be told, Lovino really /wouldn't/ mind if Antonio really /was/ sending the roses, but... Lovino also knew that Antonio probably /wasn't/ the culprit. After all, he could get anyone to fall in love with him with just the word: hello... That's basically what happened with Lovino. The Spaniard was gorgeous, and his voice was like music, his personality was simply perfect. Everything about Antonio made Lovino want to swoon, but... The Italian had an image to uphold. He couldn't let the Spaniard know how he felt. Besides, not only would Antonio's fangirls kill Lovino, but Antonio probably didn't feel the same anyway. The had been friends ever since they met, which was only four years ago, but still... Yea... Plus, there were other problems. Lies, heartbreak, the thought of being used, and more. So.. .Fuck love and everything to do with it or some shit. Damn.

A waitress finally came by, and the duo ordered their food. Some Italian what-not for Lovino, and a Spanish whatever for Antonio.

"So, Lovi, what's new with Feliciano lately?" Antonio asked as the waitress walked away.

"Dunno." Lovino shrugged, "Idiot hasn't told me anything in, like, five months."

"Apparently, he's fallen in love."

"... I love how my brother tells me these important things..." Lovino sighed, "Fallen in love? With who?"

"Hm... Ludwig Something-or-another." The Spaniard shrugged, "Don't remember what his last name was. I think it started with a 'B.'"

"Beilschmidt... Whatever. I don't care anyway." The Italian began, "If Feliciano wants to fall in love with that damn potato bastard, let him. As long as Feli stops bringing him home, I don't care."

"Oh, you do care, Lovi. You just don't want anyone to know it for some reason." Antonio stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Spanish intuition."

"Dumbass."

"Well, I'm your dumbass."

Lovino almost chocked on thin air, "Do you enjoy making my life more awkward than it needs to be?!"

Antonio laughed sheepishly, "Lo siento, but it's your fault for being so cute... Remember when we first met?"

The Italian rolled his eyes, "The most awkward first meeting I've /ever/ had. How the hell could I forget that?"

Flashback... Lo siento...

Lovino, age 19, was walking down the street bored out of his mind. He thought taking a walk would be less boring than sitting at home doing nothing. It was, but barely.

Antonio, age 21, was in a hurrey. He was late. Both he and his papers. He thought he could sleep in another five minutes, but he ended up sleeping in for fifteen. He was running so quickly that he didn't have time to stop, and he ended up running into someone. Papers flew everywhere, and the Spaniard fell on top of whoever it was he had ran into.

Lovino hit his head on the ground. After the spots cleared from his vision he looked to see who had ran into him. This man was gorgeous. His perfectly tan skin went wonderfully with his dark hair. The Italian shook his head to rid it of ridiculous thoughts.

Antonio jumped up, "Ah! S-Sorry. I was in such a hurrey that I couldn't stop." He began gathering the papers.

Lovino huffed, "Yea, well, watch it next time. I seriously might have a concussion or something." he decided it would be best to help the rushing man gather his things. After they had gathered all the papers, the stood up, and Lovino handed the ones he had picked up to the stranger.

"Um... Hey, I'm Antonio. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo."

"L-Lovino Vargas."

Antonio looked over Lovino. Before he could register what he was going to say, he spoke, "You're kinda cute, but you must get that a lot, huh?"

Lovino blushed, "C-Cute? I-I am /not/ cute, you... you... stupido bastardo!" he glared at the taller man. Gorgeous or not, no one should start a conversation with a stranger like that.

Antonio laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. I just thought you'd like to know the truth. We should be friends."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lovino was not amused at all.

"Sure, but I'm always late to work, so it's to be expected." Antonio shrugged, "So, where are you off to?"

"No clue... I'm just walking. Now leave. Go away. Your presence is /not/ welcomed here." Lovino crossed his arms, "Why don't you go torment some other Italian or something?"

"Because this poor Spaniard doesn't know any other Italians." Antonio replied, "Nor does he know anyone as cute as you."

"Will you stop calling me cute?"

"Ah, lo siento, Lovi, but it's the truth."

Lovino twitched, "Excuse me? My name is /not/ Lovi. It is Lovino. Get it right, dumbass."

"I know what your name is, but Lovi is your nickname."

"... Are you always this friendly, or am I just special?"

"Well, a little of both I suppose."

"...Che cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

Lovino eyed the Spaniard suspiciously, "You should probably get to work now... Or what? Do I have to walk you there or something?"

"Eh? Lovi wants to spend time with me? ¡Que fantástico!"

"Hmph. Please. I have more important things to do than spend time with an idiotic stranger like you." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Like what?"

"... Which way?"

Antonio smiled, "How cute~" he laughed, "You know Lovino this could be the start of something amazing."

"You, sir, are an awkward idiot."

"Gracias, bello."

End Flashback... No hay de qué...

"Well, it's what you get for being so cute." Antonio grinned.

Lovino blushed, "Will you kindly shut the fuck up."

"Not until I get my point across." The Spaniard replied.

"Oh, joy..." The smaller sighed.

"Well, if it isn't Lovino und Tonio." A familiar voice cackled, "Out on a romantic little date?"

"Fuck off, beer bastard." Lovino scowled, "It's just a... friendly outing."

"You hear that, Frenchie? It's a friendly outing." Gilbert Beilschmidt grinned as he as Francis Bonneyfoy sat at the table.

"Well, since it's just that, it looks like I still have a chance to win dear Lovino's heart, non?" Francis asked from his newly found seat beside the Italian, "What wonderful news."

"Back the fuck up, wine bastard." Lovino really didn't like this seating arrangement. In fact, one could go as far to say that he hated it. Sitting anywhere near Francis made Lovino incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'd say it's awesome news." Gilbert began, "If they aren't on a date, it means /I/ can still try to get Lovino to realize how awesome I really am! I'll even get him to admit it!"

Antonio was /not/ pleased with what he was hearing. To be honest, he didn't know whether his two best friends were serious about half the thing they said about Lovino. Did they both /really/ have their eyes on the Italian, or were they just joking around like they usually did?

End of Chapter

* * *

Oh? Who's sending our dear Lovi roses?

Is it okay so far? Do you like it? Lovi it? Hate it? Oh... Please don't hate it... And if you do, can you be nice when you tell me?


	2. Shut up, okay?

Yay! Chapter 2! You wanna read it? Of course you do!  
First off, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers for saying such nice things.

* * *

Francis and Gilbert didn't appear to want to leave. They ordered food and chatted about almost everything with a highly annoyed Lovino and a slightly annoyed Antonio. It was Gilbert who asked the feared question.

"So, Lovino, received anymore of those roses lately?"

The Italian looked up from his half-eaten food with a scowl plastered upon his face, "As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you got my gift." The palest of the four replied without breaking a sweat.

"..." Lovino simply stared at the Prussian(Yea... Prussia is a nation in this. It was never dissolved. Get over it.) in disbelief.

Gilbert simply stared back for a few minutes before saying, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I'm trying to decide wether or not you're joking or not..."

"Of course he's joking, right, Gil?" Antonio was not amused at all but did his best not to reveal how annoyed he was.

"Maybe I am, but maybe I'm not." The most arrogant shrugged, "I mean, unless you're the one sending him silly flowers, you'll never know. I could say I'm not and be lying, but at the same time... I can say I am and be lying. You never know with people now a days. Some people don't want other people to know how they feel about a certain person. You know?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, "And when did you become an expert in love, mon ami?"

"I'm not an expert." Gilbert shook his head, "It's just a common fact. Some people are wierd like that. Now if it were me... I'd probably end up being one of those wierd people."

"Ah, well, isn't Gilbert cute?" Francis smirked, "Not one for emotions such as love, hm?"

"... Shut up, Francis..."

Lovino sighed. It was then he decided to notice that something, rather someone, was touching him. His expression of boredom turned to one of fury as he looked at Francis, "Oi, wine bastard, you wanna get your hand off my thigh? Like... Now?"

"Ah, yes. My apologies, mon cher." The Frenchman lifted his hand, "You see, I really couldn't help myself. After all, why would I want to keep my hands off someone as beautiful as you?"

The Italian blushed. He couldn't go one day without being hit on by all three members of the Bad Touch Trio. It was awful. Embarrassing. Awfully embarrassing. He glanced at his watch. It was still pretty early in the day.

Francis had been waiting for an answer, "Oh? No reply? Well, since you obviously cannot think of a reason, perhaps you like to go somewhere a little more private? We'd be able to accomplish so much if we were at my home... Or yours." he paused, "Or if you /really/ want, I'm sure this place has a restroom, non?"

Lovino glared at the blonde, "I'm going to pretend you don't exist."

"Very well," The Frenchman began, "but you'll be wishing someone like me was always with you sooner or later." he paused, "Of course, since I currently don't exist," he hand found a spot on Lovino's thigh again, "you should be phased by this."

"You might not exist in Lovino's world, but in reality, you're alive and well." Antonio began, "Now stop pestering Lovi. When he shoots you, I'm going to laugh."

The three who were not Spanish looked at the Spaniard. Francis slowly but surely removed his hand from Lovino's leg, "Oh course, mon ami. I was simply making a point."

Gilbert laughed, "Tonio sure is protective over Lovino. You'd think he was in love with our favorite Italian or something."

Antonio blushed slightly, "Ah, well, that is... Um... Well, we /are/ very, very close amigos, ¿no?"

"Hmph. I don't have any friends. I don't want any friends. I don't need any friends, especially if they're like this stupid Spaniard." Lovino huffed.

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind if you became... very close friends with moi?" Francis leered, "We could really get to know each other. If you know what I mean." his hand ended up on the Italian's thigh yet again.  
"Stop harassing me, damnit!" The smallest exclaimed.

"Honestly, Francis, you're as bad as a Frenchman." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Oh, wait... You /are/ a Frenchman. Well, that explains soooooo many things, doesn't it?"

"You just don't understand, Gilbert." The blonde sighed, "I simply want to get to know our dear Lovino as much as possible... In many different ways."

"In other words, you want to fuck him senseless into a mattress." The palest of the three raised an eyebrow, "I don't think our dear Tonio would like that very much, and I'm pretty sure Lovino wouldn't allow it in the first place."

Francis glanced over at the Spaniard and almost literally shrunk under his menacing gaze. The blonde cleared his throat, "Oui, well, I was, um... I was only kidding for the most part. I really would like to get to know Lovino better, but I don't think I could ever be as close to him as Antoine is..." he stood up, "I have just remembered something I must do. I believe I'll be off. Farewell."

The remaining three watched the frightened Frenchman leave the restaurant. The Prussian snickered, "Kesesesese. Poor Francis is a true Frenchman. A cowardly rapist."

"Oh, Franny isn't a rapist." Antonio shook his head, "He just likes physical contact a little too much." he paused, "But he /can/ be quite the coward, can't he?"

Lovino yawned, "Whatever he is, I'm glad he's gone." he took a bite of what little food he had left, "I feel a hell of a lot less uncomfortable."

"Eh? Lovi was uncomfortable?" The Spaniard sat up, "Why didn't you say anything? I would have gladly switched spots with either you or Franny."

"Because I've got more courtesy than that."

"Oh? Lovino can be polite? Well, who would have thought?" Gilbert laughed loudly, "Here I was, always thinking our dear Lovino was rude and mean, yet it seems that I've been mistaken!" he slid out of the booth, "I've got to go Facebook about this! Maybe I'll even Twitter it! I'll even put it on Pinterest and Tumblr! Now, fare thee well, Fruende! I must be off!"

The Italian tried not to look at the staring people who probably thought Gilbert was insane while the Spaniard was trying to figure out what drugs the Prussian was on... Antonio was the first of the two to speak, "Well, that was... a pretty dramatic exist..."

"More like a stupid as hell exist..." Lovino muttered. He looked around and noted that the people were no longer staring but were idly chattering away about everything under the sun. He glanced at his now empty plate, "So, where are you going after we leave?"

"Well, I figured I'd take you home, kiss you good night, and then head off to my own home." The older replied more cheerfully than usual.

"... Eh?" The smaller was quite sure how to respond, "K-Kiss?"

"Well, I guess I could skip that part." The taller laughed, "Don't worry, Lovi. I wouldn't really kiss you... Not without your permission anyway."

"Why the fuck do you have to make everything so goddamn awkward?"

"I dunno." Antonio shrugged, "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Cute is /never/ in my character description, bastardo." Lovino glared.

"Oh, but it is, and you know you can never get me to change me mind." The Spaniard stood, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, what the hell ever." The Italian stood as well, "And for the record, one day, you /will/ change your opinion. I'll make sure of it!"

Antonio simply smiled, '_Oh, but you won't, Lovi. You can't._' he sighed as his companion started walking, '_If only I could get you to realize that I..._'

Lovino walked out the door with the Spaniard close behind, '_Kiss me good night? I could /never/ allow that no matter how badly I want to... And I really want to.'_ he glanced at the taller, who was now at his left, '_If only I could get you to realize that I..._'

It was a little after eight o'clock when they reached Lovino's house. The duo walked up to the front door together. As Lovino looked for the key to the front door, he asked, "Do you want to come in for a while?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't." Antonio replied taking Lovino's free hand in his own, "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Yea, sure, whatever." The Italian shrugged as he pulled the key from his back pocket, "I was just being courteous, you know? It's not like I want to spend anymore time with you than I have to. After all, there are a million different things that I could accomplish if you didn't eat up so much of my time."

The Spaniard chuckled as he realized his favorite person had just gone into tsundere mode. It was cute, but it could be a little confusing. The older brought the smaller's hand to his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lovi." he lightly placed his lips on the Italian's hand.

Lovino blushed, "Y-Yea, I guess you will." he glanced at the ground, "Um, b-be careful on you way home, alight? I don't need an idiot like you getting hit by a car or something. That would only cause me more troubles."

"Oh course, of course." The taller laughed releasing the younger's hand, "I guess I should be off now, huh? Don't wanna take up too much of your time." he turned and started down the steps.

"Oh, um, Toni," Lovino subconsciously grabbed the Spaniard's sleeve, which caused Antonio to turn in confusion.

"Yea?"

"Ah, w-well, um..." The Italian acted on a whim. He kissed the older's cheek, "I-I'll see you tomorrow." he let go of the the taller and scurried into his house leaving a bemused Antonio outside.

The Spaniard grinned like an idiot and leapt for joy, starting the short trip to his own house.

Lovino stood in front of the door, shocked at his own actions. Had he /really/ just KISSED Antonio? Sure, it was only on the cheek, but still! He slid to the floor thinking that Antonio probably never wanted to see him again. He was completely unaware that the Spaniard had just been literally jumping for joy.

The Italian looked around the dark living room wondering where his brother was. Since the lights were off, he reckoned the younger of the Vargas brothers hadn't come home. Hell, there was a chance that Feliciano might not even go home.

"He could go to Kiku's or the potato bastard's." Lovino sighed as he stood up. If Feliciano /did/ return home, the older didn't want to be in front of the front door. That might hurt... The older Vargas brother sat on the couch, "Okay, let me think. I'll find Antonio tomorrow at work, apologize, and we'll just laugh the whole thing off. It was /just/ a kiss on the cheek after all. No big deal, right?" he groaned, "Oh, that's fucking rich coming from you, Lovino Vargas. You make a big deal out of being touched no matter what, yet here you are saying that a goddamn kiss on the cheek isn't big? What motherfucking drugs are you on?" he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "Fuck my goddamn life."

"Oh? What's wrong, fratello?"

"Nothing, Feli..."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could help!"

"No, no, just take that stupid potato bastard somewhere else."

"Eh? How did you know Luddy was here?"

"I could smell the beer and potatoes a mile away."

"Lovino, I do not smell like beer or potatoes." Ludwig sighed as the oldest in the house sat up and looked at the newly arrived two. The noted that Lovino looked anxious about something, and the German was the one to ask, "What's the matter? You look nervous about something."

"I either made a really good decision or a really bad mistake..." Lovino replied honestly.

"Veh? What did you do?" Feliciano sat beside his brother on the couch, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, it could have been."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I..." The oldest stopped and looked at Ludwig, "I refuse to discuss this in his presence."

Feliciano looked at the German. The tallest of the three sighed, "I'll wait outside." he literally went outside the house.

Lovino started again, "I kissed Antonio... On the cheek, but.. I still did it... And I don't know what he thinks... Oh, what if he never wants to see me again?!"

The younger of the brothers laughed, "Oh, fratello, don't be silly. Antonio probably doesn't mind. In fact, he's probably glad you did it. After all, he's in love with you like you are with him."

The taller of the brothers glanced at his hands, which were resting in his lap, "I honestly can't believe that. Even with the way I treat him, you people still think he's in love with me... Why?"

"Well, you can just tell these sort of things, you know... Well," Feliciano paused, "other people can tell these sort of things. If someone is in love with another person, everyone but 'another person' can tell."

"But-I mean-I don't- What have I done to-"

"Oh, Lovino, love doesn't need a reason. It'll work it's way into someone's life whether they want it or not because in the end, that person will come to terms with love and enjoy every waking moment of it." The younger giggled, "Aren't you supposed to be the hopeless romantic?"

"Sh-Shut up, okay?"

End of Chapter

* * *

Dear Lovi is a hopeless romantic, huh? Well, it seems legit, right? Oh, Lovino, you kissed Toni on the cheek. The world will now proceed to end. Not really. I think it'll be okay.

Thoughts on the chapter?


	3. You're Stuck With Me For Life

We're back with Roses are Red! In this exciting new chapter exciting things will happen! Read to find out!

* * *

Lovino was typing something on his computer when the girl who made deliveries walked up to him, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Vargas, but you have another gift."

The Italian sighed and looked at the female, "We've got to stop meeting like this... Next time you have something non-work related for me, don't give it to me..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a choice. This /is/ my job after all." She handed the rose to the brunette and walked off, probably to deliver more things.

Lovino decided it word only be polite to read the tag that came with the flower:

Four roses for you.

Only you for me.

My love for you is true.

To my heart, you have the key.

The Italian blinked in confusion. That poem sounded terribly familiar... He looked around for some reason or another, probably to see if Antonio was around. He hadn't seen the Spanish idiot since the night before.

Flashback

"Probably something dumb like..." he paused, "Four roses for you. Only you for me. My love for you is true. To my heart, you have the key."

End flashback

"Holy shit... This is what I told Antonio yesterday when he asked what the next one would say..." Lovino paused, "So... Would that mean that he... No.. Someone was probably listening in or something..."

"Lovi, it's not healthy to talk to yourself."

The Italian almost jumped out of his seat... Almost. He looked back at Antonio, "Will you stop sneaking up on me? One day, I'm gonna have a heart attack, and you'll be to blame, damnit."

"Ahahah! Lo siento, but it's not my fault you get startled easily." The Spaniard kind of apologized.

"I do /not/ get startled easily." Lovino huffed.

Antonio looked at the flower in the younger's hand, "I see you got another one."

"Yea, but... Um..."

"What? Something wrong?"

"W-Well... Yesterday you asked me what you thought this one would say, and well... Either I was right or someone was listening in or you really are sending me these and you couldn't think of anything for this one and that's why you asked me, or... Yea... My list goes on and on."

The Spaniard chuckled, "Well, what do you really think? Or... at least, what do you /want/ to think?"

"... Well... Maybe... It... It doesn't matter. My guess or hope would probably be wrong anyway."

The older sighed, "Lovi, you're so... pessimistic. I think what you think matters, and I also think that you could be right. You never know."

"Pessimistic, huh?" Lovino huffed, "Like I haven't heard that one before. In any case, you're optimistic enough for the both of us. Therefore, I think it's fine that I'm pessimistic enough for the both of us."

"We complete each other, huh, Lovi?" Antonio laughed.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

"You're so cute~"

"I am not!"

"But you /are/!"

... Lovino sighed. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "Um.. A-About last night... I, uh... I guess I should apologize or some shit. I don't know..."

"Oh, don't worry, Lovi. It was /just/ a kiss on the cheek, right?" Antonio shrugged.

"Hmph. I said I /should/ apologize. That doesn't mean I'm going to. Beside, I'm not sorry at all." It took a moment but the Italian gasped when he realized what he said, "I-I mean, it's not like I /wanted/ to kiss you or anything. I just, uh, well... It was a spontaneous reaction to very traumatic events that have been happening over the last few days... Yea... Shut the fuck up, damnit!"

"Tramatic events? Like what?" The Spaniard questioned.

"Um... Just... Events... That are /so/ tramatizing that I don't even want to talk about them. So good day, good sir. Have a nice day, and be kind to the homeless..." Lovino didn't even know what he was saying anymore...

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh? Lovi, are you feeling alright? You're not running a fever or anything, are you?"

"No, good sir, I am not feeling alright. Thank you for asking. However, I am not sick in the slightest unless you count my insanity. Now run along and go be nice to homeless people..." The younger was delusional or something like that anyway.

The taller was seriously starting to worry about Lovino's sanity, "Do you... Need to go home?"

"No, sir, I need to get back to work, and you do as well... Why don't you go save a kitten that's stuck in a tree?"

"... Right... I'll go... Save kittens... Or something... Um... See you after work?"

"Of course! Sure! "

The Spaniard left, and when he was gone Lovino banged his head on his desk. What the /fuck/ was that? Homeless? Kittens? Oh, God, was he on drugs? The Italian, who knew something was wrong with him, looked at his watch. He still had a good long while before work ended, so he had plenty of time to think of an explain of what the hell just happened... Or maybe Antonio would forget the insanity that had just happened. That was very likely. Very, very likely indeed...

Work ended, and Lovino had yet to think of a reasonable excuse for his unreasonable reaction to life. He walked out of the elevator and sighed. He could just leave. Of course, Antonio would probably follow after, but...

"Lovi?"

The Italian looked to his left and sighed again. Of course, Antonio had been waiting for him... Lovino cleared his throat, "Um... Hi..."

"Yea. Hi." The Spaniard smiled, "So... Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, uh... Yea." Lovino nodded, "Sorry about that. I was obviously high or something. I don't even know anymore... Though... I don't do drugs, so I couldn't have gotten high..."

"You could've been high off life."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You think so?"

"I /know/ so." The smaller paused, "You didn't really go save kittens, did you?"

"No, good sir, I did not. I went back to work like you did."

"Oh... Shut up, damnit..."

"So, insanity aside, you wanna go somewhere?"

"That depends on where the where is."

Antonio laughed, "You're really peculiar, Lovi. It's too cute."

"Cute is /not/ in my character description." Lovino huffed, "Look, are you taking me somewhere or not? Because if you're not I really could go home and actually get things accomplished."

"Like?" The Spaniard wanted to know what important tasks the smaller had.

"Like... cleaning the kitchen or some shit. I don't know."

"Well, that can wait." Antonio smiled brightly, "Today, you're going to the aquarium with me."

"I love how know these things at the last fucking minutes." Lovino sighed in annoyance.

"Then you must really love spending time with me since we always do things without you knowing that we're gonna do them until the minutes before we're gonna do them."

"... You lost me..."

"I can tell from the dazed look upon your adorable, tsundere face."

"I'm neither adorable nor tsundere, bitch."

"You're both. Now c'mon!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and practically dragged him out of the building, down the street, and into the aquarium while the Italian was shouting threats and profanities all the while. One would think that he was being kidnapped or something until one saw the destination of the duo. Then one would think they were a couple and the smaller was tsundere. In which case, one would be half right seeing as Lovino /is/ tsundere, and they might as well have been a couple. One would then turn around and go along one's merry way.

Even when they were inside the aquarium, Antonio didn't let go of Lovino's hand. Not that the smaller actually minded. The tsundere one sighed, "This is going to be so fucking lame..."

"Not if you /let/ yourself have have." The more oblivious one laughed, "I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"It's just a bunch of fish swimming around and around. Doesn't sound very entertaining to me."

"But, Lovi..."

The Italian looked at the Spaniard, which was a bad idea since Lovino couldn't say no to Antonio when he was pouting, and sighed, "Let's go... Just... Make sure not to get lost or I'll have to kill you."

The taller smiled brightly, "You won't regret it, Lovi!"

"Yea, yea..."

Fish here, and fish there. Lovino knew he'd never remember what all the fish were called, so he didn't even bother to try and learn there names. He knew what goldfish, clownfish, sharks, whales, and a dolphins where, but that was it. Antonio seemed intrigued by the multicolored fish though. The Spaniard's enthusiasm was enough to make Lovino smile slightly.

Sooner or later, Lovino knew something was off. There were no people around, and nothing looked familiar. The guessed they were lost. He huffed, "You know... I'm pretty sure we're lost."

Antonio looked around and chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, we're not lost. We just don't know where we are..."

"I'm fairly certain that's what 'lost' means, dumbass."

"Uh.. Right... You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, okay... Wait! Whataya mean?"

"Well, if I kill you now it'll look suspicious. We go in and only I go out? I'm smarter than that."

"... Please tell me you're not gonna kill me..."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. I have no plans of ever killing you on purpose."

"Lovi..." Antonio sighed. He looked around discreetly before grinning at the smaller, "Well, now that we're alone why don't-"

"Whatever it is that you're about to say, I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, I think we've seen everything, so why don't we find the way out and go to your place?"

"I find it quite interesting how you can bounce from one topic to another like that..."

"It takes talent."

"Either that or stupidity."

"... Lovi~"

"Anyway, let's get out of here. I've had about enough fish as I can handle..."

"Okay!"

Eventually, they found the way out. It took, like, five minutes, but they found the exist/entrance thing, and Lovino was glad. He was so glad, he almost smiled, but that would have been OOC of him, so he didn't smile. He let Antonio smile enough for the both of them.

"Okay, we found the exist." Lovino began, "Can I go home now?"

"Well, only if you really want to." Antonio replied, "If you'd like, I could take you somewhere else."

"And where would that be?"

"It's a surpise!"

"I've had enough surprises from you to last me a life time."

"Oh, c'mon, Lovi. It'll be a good surprise."

"Does it involve food?"

"Well, no, but we can go eat before or afterwards if you'd like."

"Can you at least give me a hint as to where we're- would be going?"

"Hmm... Well, I'd have to decide on the place first."

"How about /I/ decided where we're going?"

Antonio blinked, "Okay. Where are we going?"

"To my house." The Italian rolled his eyes as he started walking down the street.

The Spaniard followed after, "Alright. You win. Do you have any plans? What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to go inside while you go to your own home." Lovino replied without hesitation.

"Fusososososo! Oh, Lovi, you can't get rid of me that easily." Antonio laughed, "You're stuck with me for life."

End of Chapter

* * *

Roses are red. Violets are blue. I like reviewing... And I hope you do, too!

Now, I'm not pressuring you into reviewing or anything, but I thought that was kind of catchy.

... By the way, receiving reviews motivates me to write more...


	4. He Could Regret it Later

To my beloved reviewers, you are loved by me. I can't express how happy your reviews make me

Chapter 4 would love to be read!

* * *

Lovino and Antonio started making they're way to the Vargas household after escaping the aquarium. They were hoping to get there without obstacles, but things rarely go the way people want them to, right? Right. Instead of adventuring to Lovino's house without interruption, the duo accidentally met up with Gilbert and Francis.

"Oh, is this another friendly outing we've stumbled upon?" Francis asked cheerfully.

"Don't you two have anywhere better to be?" Lovino grumbled.

"It looks like, once again, little Lovi didn't want his little friendly outing with little 'Tonio to be interrupted." Gilbert laughed, "Did we run into you guys at a bad time? Were you two in the mood?" he paused, "... You two..." his mood turned skeptical, "You two weren't about to hook up, were you?"

"Most certainly not." The Italian scoffed, "There are a million other things that I'd rather do than date this idiot."

"Such as?" Francis inquired.

"Hang myself. Light myself on fire. Turn myself in to the Italian mafia."

"They're /still/ after you?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno."

"Lovi, that's hurtful!" Antonio whined, "How could you say such things? Am I /that/ bad of a person? Do you really hate me that much? Did I do something wrong?"

"..." The youngest of the four didn't reply. He just glanced away with a slight blush on his face.

"Lovi?" The Spaniard tilted his head to the side.

"..."

"Lovi?" The tomato bastard blinked in confusion.

"..."

"Lovi?" Antonio wanted to know why the smallest wasn't replying.

"... rry..."

"¿Qué?"

"... Sorry."

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other in shock. Had Lovino Vargas just apologized to someone? Blasphemy!

Antonio was obviously just as surprised, "For what?"

"I didn't mean it..."

The Spaniard smiled, "Oh, silly Lovi, you don't have to apologize."

"But I hurt your feelings!" Lovino whirled around to face the Spanish member of the group. An action which took the Bad Friends Trio by surprise. The Italian glanced at the ground, "I didn't mean to, so I'm sorry. Don't tell me that I don't have to apologize, damnit, because that'll just make me feel worse... Bitch."

Antonio's expression of shock turned to a warm smile, "You really /are/ too cute."

"Stai zitto, bastardo..."

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other again. This time in amusement. They knew it was time to leave... Until next time. Quietly, the turned around and walked away.

"So, we were on our way to your house, yes?" Antonio smiled looking around, "Where'd Gilly and Franny go?"

"How the hell should /I/ know where your bastard friends went?" Lovino shrugged, "I don't keep up with them, and I don't know why /you/ even try." he paused and started walking, "And we- I was on my home."

"And I was following you?"

"Yes."

So, Antonio followed Lovino to the smaller's house. To and into.

"Welcome home, Lovino. Oh, hi, Antonio!" Feliciano greeted as the duo walked inside.

The older Vargas brother looked around, "Alright, Feli, where's the potato bastard?"

"Veh? What do you mean?" Feli tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Lovi huffed, "I can tell that he's around here somewhere, and I want him out. Now."

"But, Lovi, we won't bother you. Promise!"

Antonio laughed, "Oh, Lovi, let Feli keep his friend over. What harm could they possible do?"

"You obviously don't realize the intensity of their relationship..."

"What do you mean?"

"They're dating, moron."

"Oh~ Is that why you dislike Ludwig so much?"

"Yes and no."

"Would you care to clarify?"

"No."

"Veh~ Fratello, please let Luddy stay over! You won't even know we're here!"

"If I so much as here one peep from the potato bastard I'm kicking you /both/ out."

"Veh~ That seems fair!"

"And don't forget to do your homework!" Lovino reminded as the high school senior ran up the stairs."

"Okay~"

The older Vargas brother turned his attention to the Spaniard, "You wanna leave now?"

"Nope." Antonio smiled, "I plan on staying here for as long as possible. Until it's so dark you have to let me stay over because I could get hurt." he sat on the couch.

"You're the criminal mastermind of our age, Toni." Lovino rolled his eyes sitting next to the Spaniard.

"You think so?" The older sounded excited.

"Oh, sure." The smaller was obviously being sarcastic.

"Why thank you." The taller knew the younger was joking, "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Since we're in /my/ house, should /I/ be the one asking?"

"Maybe~"

"We never finish movies, you know. We always end up talking or something. That wastes electricity, and money doesn't grow on trees."

"Well, technically, money is paper, and paper is made from trees somehow, so money kind of /does/ grow on trees."

"Damn, Antonio, next you'll be telling me that the Earth is a sphere and not flat..."

"Lovi... The world /is/ a sphere..."

"I know, dumbass..."

"Oh. Good. I was starting to get worried."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I guess we could start a movie if you really want."

"We never finish 'em, so I don't see the point."

"I will fucking murder you."

"... I'll be good! I promise! Just please don't kill me, Lovi~"

"You've been spending /way/ too much time with Feli."

"Too much with him, and too little with you?"

"Exa- No!" Lovino blushed brightly, "I only wish you wouldn't hang around me so much. Damn, you're one annoying bastard! I oughta kill you or something, bitch!"

Antonio chuckled, "Oh, I'm kidding Lovi. Every second of my free time is dedicated to you, so it's not possible for me to spend not enough time with you." he paused, "Well, I guess it /is/ possible since my unfree time isn't dedicated to you, so... From this day forward 24 hours of everyday will be dedicated to my favorite person! Lovi, amor, if you need me I'll be there no matter what time, day, or weather!"

"A fucking stalker is what you are..." Lovino couldn't possible become any more red than he was. Hopefully, Antonio wouldn't notice the unnatural color of the Italian's face.

"Hey, Lovi, why's your face so red?"

He noticed of course. Things never go the way Lovino really wants them to. The smaller huffed, "Sh-Shut up! My face is /not/ red, bastardo! A-And even if it /was/ it would be because it's so fucking hot in here or something and not because you're saying really embarrassing things, so- So shut up, damnit!"

"So, you won't mind if I continue talking then?" The Spaniard got in Lovino's face, "Because I can go on. I could talk about how cute or talented you are if you'd like. I could try to figure out why you have such low self-esteem even though you're amazing. I could tell you every trait I like about you, which is quite alot. I could-"

"Shut up."

Yea, I guess I could, but I don't really want to, so I don't think I will unless /you/ figure out someway to make me~" Antonio like annoying the smaller. Lovino was adorable when he was annoyed. The taller continued, "So, why do you have such low self-esteem, other than because of Feli? You're much cuter. I personally like your cooking more. You can play the violin whereas he can't. When you really focus, you can accomplish anything. You can paint really well, even though you're never satisfied with any of your work, which is something I don't understand because I happen to think you're a great artist, and so do a lot of other people... You can be really funny, too. And you turn such a lovely shade of red when you're embarrassed, like right now."

"Antonio, please, shut up."

"Not until I get my point across or you think of some super effective way of making me be quiet." The Spaniard shook his head and continued rambling, "You really are too beautiful, and I don't think I can stress that enough." he paused, "You're not mean. You're shy. You put up walls to see who cares enough to knock them down not to keep people out. When people get to really know you, they realize how amazing you are."

"I really don't know what point you're trying to make..." Lovino was red and wide-eyed. What the hell was the tomato bastard trying to say?

"I'm trying to say that I-" Antonio stopped, "I feel sorry for people who don't try to get to know you. The real you. The beautiful, hopeless-romantic, funny, caring, remarkable you."

"You really have to stop talking." The Italian bit his bottom lip, "I don't know how much more of your blabbering I can take." he felt feverish. Confused. Uncertain. Did Antonio actually mean all this, or was he just trying to make Lovino feel important? This couldn't go on much longer, "What the hell do I have to do to make you shut up?" The younger knew he was probably about to do something really stupid. At least, he /wanted/ to do something really stupid.

The older shrugged, "I dunno. What do you feel like doing? Maybe you should do th-"

Lovino did what he wanted to. He knew he'd probably regret it later. But it wasn't later, it was now. Now he was kissing Antonio. Later he would think about how stupid he was.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and graciously returned the kiss. He knew it was probably a foolish thing to do, but he was a fool. A fool in love. He could regret it later, but not now. Now he would relish the moment. Later he would figure how to apologize for seizing the moment.

He wasn't expecting the smaller to kiss him, but he didn't mind at all.

The older knew this meant one of two things. Either he was more charming than he realized, or Lovino harbored feelings for him. Antonio prayed it was the latter of the two. He loved Lovino more than anything, but he knew kissing the younger /now/ might have been a bad idea, but... the smaller's lips felt good against his own.

Lovino's lips were soft and warm. Very kissable. The way the Italian's lips moved against his own only made the Spaniard want to kiss him more. It made him want to keep kissing Lovino for as long as possible. And that's what he planned to do.

He could regret it later.

End of Chapter

* * *

Oh, boy... Antonio sure can talk a lot, can't he? And Lovino... Well, I didn't know he had it in him...

Chapter 4 would like a review. Or a cookie... Or both.


	5. Hola, Lovi

Anymore roses for our Italian tsundere? Will his admirer finally make an appearance? Does Antonio love Lovino? Does Lovino love Antonio? Will the moon crash into the Earth and destroy everything before they admit feelings?

* * *

Lovino couldn't concentrate. Ever since Antonio left his house the previous night, the Italian found that concentrating was an impossible task. It was the Spaniard's fault! If he had never started saying everything Lovino wanted to hear, then the younger would never have kissed the older in the first place. He didn't know how he'd react when he saw Antonio. He didn't even know if he /wanted/ to see Antonio at the moment. Everything was still too weird. Too unusual. Too... Awkward.

They had only kissed a little though! Yea... If 'a little' means 'a lot' in some strange land.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vargas, is everything alright?"

"Hm? What?" Lovino looked at the female. The lady who always delivered things. Work related or not. The Italian tried to smile, "I just have some... Things on my mind. Someone as pretty as you really shouldn't worry about someone like me. It'll only bring you trouble, and we don't want you in trouble, right?"

"Oh, Mr. Vargas, you're such a flirt."

"Me? A flirt? Nonsense." Lovino spotted a rose in the lady's hand, "Please tell me that's not for me."

The women smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that. You wouldn't want me to lie, would you?" she sat the rose on Lovino's desk.

"No, pretty girl's shouldn't lie."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Vargas."

As the woman left, the Italian turned back to his computer to try to work. After five minutes, he realized that working was something that would not happen that day. He turned his attention to the red rose.

I want to meet you.

Would you like to meet me?

If your answer is yes,

Be at the café at three.

Lovino sighed. was now /really/ the best time to meet some stranger who was crushing on him for reasons unknown? He could think of a few things that definitely took the cake, like figuring out how to talk to Antonio again or figuring out what the hell he felt for the older. The Italian snorted, That was rich. he knew exactly what he felt his Spanish co-worker. Love.

Lovino loved Antonio so intensely it hurt. The happy-go-lucky idiot was the first person who had /ever/ tried to befriend him. Tried to make him feel important. Special. Loved. When the Spaniard was around, the Italian felt safe and warm. Antonio knew all of Lovino's fears but never tried to use them against him. Instead, the older tried to make the smaller see that his fears were silly and all for naught.

Flashback

"When people get to really know you, they realize how amazing you are."

End flashback

Lovino shook his head, trying to get Antonio's voice out. He realized, too late, that doing that would only bring more embarrassing clips from the night before to mind.

Flashback

"Lovino, I have to," Antonio kissed Lovino again, "go. I can't, " Kiss, "stay. If I do, I-" Kiss. Kiss.

"I don't," Lovino tried speaking, "want you to go. Why can't you," Kiss, "stay?" Kiss. Kiss.

"I can't," The Spaniard kissed the smaller's neck, "think of the reason now, but," he kissed the younger's lips again, "it'll come to me eventually."

"I want you to stay. Please." The Italian almost begged, "Don't go." Kiss, "Please don't go."

End Flashback

"Oh, God," Lovino banged his head on his desk, "I practically begged him to stay. Lovino Vargas does /not/ beg for anything... Except apparently him..."

"Um, Lovi?" Someone cleared his throat, and Lovino knew all too well who this someone was.

The Italian sat up and looked at Antonio before realizing what a bad idea that was. He blushed slightly, "Ah, um... G-Good afternoon. Something I can help you with, or have you just come here to annoy the hell out of me some more?" That's right, Lovino. At least /attempt/ to act normal.

"Eh? You think I annoy you?" The Spaniard tilted his head to the side.

"Every-fucking-day." The smaller huffed, "So, do you want something or not?"

"Just wanted to talk to someone."

"There /are/ other living life forms on your floor, aren't there?"

"Oh, sure, but they're all boring and stuff while you're lots of fun!" Antonio explained obviously worried about something. He eyed the rose on the desk, "I, um, see you got another one."

"Y-Yea... My stalker wants me to meet him or her at the café, but... I don't know if I should go or not."

'I think you should!" The Spaniard exclaimed taking the smaller by surprise.

"... Really?" Lovino didn't understand why Antonio would think that.

"Yea, it could be fun," The older nodded, "and you deserve someone who will care for you more than anything."

"I guess." Lovino shrugged, but he really didn't guess. Why should he meet some stranger at the café while Antonio was here? And.. How could Antonio say all willy-nilly that he should go. Did the Spaniard not feel anything for the Italian?

It didn't take a genius to see that Antonio had somehow upset Lovino. The Spaniard took one of the Italian's hands and gently kissed it, "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"Oh? And how would you know?" The smaller blushed as the older released his hand.

"Just... Trust me. You can do that, right?"

"Yes." Lovino replied honestly. He had never trusted anyone like he trusted Antonio, and both he and the Spaniard knew it.

"Then meet this person at three."

"Why?" The Italian was obviously confused.

"Trust me, Lovi. That's all I can say for now."

Work ended at two, so Lovino had an hour to kill. How the hell was he supposed to kill a whole hour by himself? Apparently by being annoyed by a certain Frenchman and Prussian.

"Ah, Lovino, how are you?" Francis asked looking around, "Are you not spending the day with Antoine?"

"I don't always have to hang around the tomato bastard." The Italian sighed.

"Got anymore roses lately?" Gilbert smirked.

"Why the hell does it matter?" The brunette huffed.

The palest of the three chuckled, "You know, Lovino, 'Tonio is right about one thing."

"And that would be?"

"You really are too cute."

"I am /not/ cute!"

Gilbert laughed, "You sure about that? I'd beg to differ, but I'm too awesome to beg. So, I'll just skip to the differing part. Look, Lovino, you're cute, and anyone who says different is an idiot."

"What the fuck do you hope to gain by telling me this?" Lovino scoffed, "Money? Sex? Want me to help you make someone jealous? Well, guess what. None of that is happening."

"Ah, Lovino. Dear Lovino. I don't think you're understanding what Gilbert is trying to say." Francis chuckled, "He doesn't want anything from you. He's just saying what he thinks of you, and I must say I agree. You are very lovely, mon cher. Every time I lay eyes on you, I become quite enchanted by your everlasting beauty."

"Okay, seriously, what the hell do you two want?" The Italian didn't trust them. Never have. Never will.

"We're just curious as to why you're settling with Antione." the Frenchnam shrugged, "That's all."

"What?"

"You could have anyone you want. I'm willing to bet that any person who has met you has thought about asking you out," Gilbert began, "but you-"

"Turn them off with my brilliant personality?" Lovino asked sarcastically.

"Nein, you ignore them and give all your affection to 'Tonio."

"The only thing I give the tomato bastard is a hard time."

"Not true." Francis shook his head, "You could never give Antione a hard time because he loves you too much." he sighed, "You still haven't told us why you settle for him."

"/I/ don't settle for anybody." Lovino glanced at the ground and crossed his arms, "Other people settle for me... They can't have my brother, so they settle for me. Whether it be because of age or because he's taken, they can't have him."

"Oh, silly Lovino, neither Gilbert nor I are /settling/ for you." The blonde laughed as he shook his head, "I, for one, have had my sights set on you long before I met Feliciano."

"Besides, Feli's, like, what? Eighteen?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Your brother's cute, I'll admit, but in that oblivious-kid-brother sort of way. You, on the other hand, are cute in that holy-shit-I-think-I'm-in-love sort of way."

Lovino blushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I do /not/ believe what I'm hearing."

"Why?" Francis questioned, "I'd murder Gilbert in cold blood to date you... I'd kill Antione, but then you'd probably hate me."

"And I'd kill Francis to get you to even notice me." The Prussian glared at the Frenchman, "And if Frenchie /did/ happen to kill 'Tonio, I'd be right beside you to make it all better."

"I still don't understand what the two of you are trying to accomplish." Lovino tilted his head to the side.

"You're cute." Francis stated.

"You're sexy." Gilbert said.

"You're beautiful."

"You're amazing."

"You're-"

"Comfused..." Lovino interrupted, "Confused beyond all belief."

"We're trying to win you over before you hook up with Antonio and all hope is lost." Gilbert monotoned.

"This might be our last chance." Francis added.

"But... I don't like either of you." The Italian replied, "If you want the truth, neither of you really had a fighting chance. You see, Toni had me at 'hello.' His voice is real easy on the ears, and, hello, have you /seen/ him? He's gorgeous. And he's just... Perfect." he sighed, "Yet for some reason I'm rude, mean, and abusive towards him, but... That doesn't stop him from making me feel important. I mean, what have you two idiots done? Other than stalk me?" he paused, "Oh, dear God, I... Can not believe I said all that..."

"Ah... Neither can I... My heart has been crushed..."

"Well, Gilbert, mon ami, that is the price of l'amour. It often hurts. It can be quite painful."

Lovino sighed and looked at his watched. He still had thirty minutes... He didn't have to stick around these two idiots for thirty minutes, did he? He cleared his throat causing the Prussian and Frenchman to look at him, "Look, I'm very sorry... Okay, I'm not sorry at all. Being sorry isn't in my character description... For the most part. Anyway... I don't.. See why we can't be friends or anything... Other than the fact that I hate you of course, but that can be pushed aside, right?"

"... Lovino, wants to be friends?" Gilbert perked up.

"I-It's not like I /want/ to be friends with you two idiots, but I.. W-Well, I guess I don't mind your company as much as I thought."

"Ah, mon cher, I'd love to be friends with you!" Francis smiled.

"Even though we're friendzoned?" Gilbert asked the blonde.

"Well... Yes... I suppose..."

"I guess I'll take what I can get. Alright, Lovino, let's be Fruende!"

Lovino sighed to himself, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"You won't regret this, Lovino!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Well, be the best bad friends you've ever had." Francis added.

"Ah, shit."

Eventually, Lovino left the two and headed for the café. He was exhausted. The wine and beer bastards were very energetic. It was very difficult trying to keep up with the conversations...

He looked at his watch. It was 3:00 exactly. He looked around, but... Who was he looking for? He sat at a booth and sighed. Maybe his admirer would show himself soon. Hopefully.

"You came."

"Well, yea, but not because I wanted to." Lovino began, "I was just curious as to who you were, and-" he looked at his new companion, "Antonio?"

"Hola, Lovi."

End of Chapter

* * *

Awww. Gilly and Franny were friendzoned... Good! Lovi is supposed to hook up with Toni... But, wait... Antonio, why the hell are /you/ at the café?

Hopefully, the moon won't crash into the Earth before we find out why 'Tonio is there...


	6. Not As Much As I Love You

Holy FrUk! It's the last chapter! What are we gonna do?

Well, we're gonna read of course!

* * *

"Antonio, what the hell are /you/ doing here?" Lovino asked in confusion.

"Ah, well," The Spaniard cleared his throat and sat across from the Italian, "since I asked you to meet me here, it would only make sense that I showed up, right?"

"But you didn't-" Realization dawned on the smaller, "Does that mean that you-" he stopped as the older placed a rose in the center of the table. Lovino looked from the flower to the Spaniard, who nodded. The younger picked up the red rose and read the tag:

Now you know who I am,

And I hope you don't mind.

I love you for you.

So, do you like your find?

Lovino felt like beating the Spaniard senseless, "You- You idiot..." he whispered, "You foolish idiot."

"Lovi?" Antonio tilted his head to the side.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

"Are you upset?" The older asked ready to start apologizing any second.

"Am I- No. Just confused."

"Confused?" Antonio repeated, "About what?"

"How could you-" Lovino paused and looked at the table between them, "How could you love someone like me?"

The Spaniard sighed, "Are we back to this? Lovino, how could I /not/ love someone like you? You're everything I never knew I always wanted. When we first met, I knew we'd be close. I knew you'd be special to me. I knew I want to be with you forever." he paused, "Lovino, I've never felt like this for anyone else. You're all I ever think about. If I could I'd spend every waking second with you. You mean the world to me. You mean everything to me. If you left my life, I don't think I'd be able to continue living. I don't think I'd want to... If you don't feel the same, I understand, but-"

"Hmph. You idiot." Lovino started harshly, "How could /I/ not love someone like /you?/" he smiled gently, "You treat me like I'm important. Special. Irreplaceable. Hopeless romantic or not, I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much until I met you. I had never had someone try to befriend me before, and I realized that you're all I'll ever need. The way you say you need me... I need you even more. Without you, my life is meaningless. Insignificant." he paused, "I didn't understand why you were so kind and patient with me. You treat me differently than other people do even though I treat you the way I treat everyone else, but... I only treat you that way because I don't know how else to react. You're the first person who-" he stopped and took a breath, "You were the first person who ever accepted me exactly as I am. You never once asked me to change. To be more like Feliciano. You asked me to stay the way I am... I couldn't help but fall in love with you." he looked out the window, "If I start crying, punch me in the face, okay?"

Antonio slid out of the booth and sat beside Lovino, "I'm not going to punch you, amor. I would never- could never hurt you. I love you too much."

Lovino glanced at the Spaniard, "So... What does this mean? About our relationship?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to start dating."

Lovino smiled, "I don't think I'd mind that too much either."

"So, you'll go out with me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Toni."

The older smiled brightly, "¡Maravilloso!" he kissed the smaller, "Ah, today is very happy. Muy feliz." he kissed Lovino again, "I'm so happy that I could kiss you, Lovi." he kissed the younger once more.

"Well, that's what you keep doing, dumby." Lovino blushed, "And I would rather appreciate it if you would stop. We're in public."

"Oh? ¿No afecto público ?" Antonio tilted his head to the side.

"Exactly."

"¿Pero por qué?

"Just.. Because. Damn, you're inquisitive. Muy preguntón." The Italian's blush deepened, "Now, why the /hell/ are we speaking Spanish?"

"Because español is muy sobrecogedor."

"¿Qué? No... Um... hablo español..."

"Ah, you're too cute." Antonio kissed Lovino's nose, "Is the hopeless romantic embarrassed by public affection?"

"The hopeless romantic is embarrassed by everything... In case you never noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, and I think it's adorable. The way you blush, and glance down, and cross your arms, and- Oh, why didn't I ask you out sooner?"

"Because even though you're Spanish, you didn't think you'd won my heart, which by the way was yours as soon as we met... But you didn't hear that from me... Can we leave now?"

"Sure." Antonio nodded sliding out of the booth, "Where do you wanna go, Lovi?"

"Home." Lovino followed Antonio to the door.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because... I /really/ wanna kiss you."

"Well, to your place we go." The Spaniard said as the couple left the café.

"Hmm... Actually... Let's go to your house. Feliciano's probably home with the potato bastard."

"Well, to /my/ place we go."

"Actually... Let's go to my place. I don't think the idea of being alone with a pervert like you is the greatest of ideas. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Well, to /your/ place we- Wait... I'm not a pervert! I would /never/ try to take advantage of you."

"Yea? Well, you were all over me last night, and we weren't even dating."

"In my defense, you kissed me first."

"You were saying all the things I wanted to hear and then some."

"You really /are/ too beautiful and amazing for your own good, so it's your fault."

"You can be entirely too charming."

"Is this a lovers' quarrel I sense?"

"Oh, hi, Franny!"

"What the hell do you want /this/ time, wine bastard?"

"Hey, don't forget about me and my awesomeness!"

"Hi, Gilly!"

"Great, the beer bastard is here, too..."

"Yea, it /is/ great, isn't it?" Gilbert grinned from ear to ear, "Have you two hook up yet?"

Antonio tilted his head to the side, "Yes?"

"About damn time." The Prussian sighed, "Although, I /am/ quite jealous, 'Tonio. Lovino gets all your affection. What am I left with? Crazy fangirls..."

Antonio smiled cheerfully, "If you try to steal Lovi, the fangirls will be the least of your worries, m'kay?"

"Yea. Okay." Gilbert nodded rapidly, "You can keep Lovino. Until he gets tired of you..."

"And then I'll win him over with /my/ charm!" Francis exclaimed, "After all, no one can resist me." he turned to the Italian, "Lovino, mon amour, you're only prolonging the inevitable."

"You people don't get it, do you?" Lovino sighed, "I'm staying with Antonio for as long as I can. I'm staying with him until he kicks me out."

"And that'll be never." The Spaniard added, "You two should give up on Lovino before I end up in jail for murdering one or both of you."

"Ah, young love!" The blonde sighed, "It's so beautiful to see it now a days. Antione, Lovino, you go show everyone that love does exist in this cruel, heartless world."

"Your friends confuse the hell out of me."

"They confuse me, too, sometimes. I really have no idea if they like you like they say they do, or if they just say that to upset me or something..."

"Why the fuck are you friends with them?"

"I dunno... It seemed like a good idea a the time. I was, like, seven when I met them."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "I love how they talk about us like we're not even here..."

"You should stop being friends with them."

"I don't think it's that easy, Lovi..."

Francis sighed, "Perhaps we should leave them."

"Sounds like a plan." The Prussian shrugged.

Lovino sighed and looked around, "You're friends have a nasty habit of disappearing."

"Yea, they kind of do." Antonio nodded, "So, we were on our way to my place?" he smiled, "Where I can tell you how in love with you I am. How beautiful you are. How desperately I need you."

The Italian looked ready to swoon, "Holy shit, you're sexy." he shook his head, "Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Well, that's perfectly okay with me, amor. I can wait as long as you need me to. As long as you want me to." Antonio kissed Lovino, "I love you."

The smaller blushed, "I... I love you, too."

As the couple began walking to the Spaniard's house, the older began speaking again, "Hey, Lovi, is it okay if at least hold you hand in public?"

Lovino sighed but didn't reply. Instead, he just laced their fingers together.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Antonio smiled, "Can I kiss you whenever I want when we're not in public?"

"Yea, sure, whatever." Lovino shrugged unenthusiastically.

"Can I stay be your side forever?"

"As long as I can stay by yours." The Italian replied with a slight smile, "Heh. I just thought of a silly poem."

"Ooh, do tell, please~"

"Why? You gonna send it to me via rose?"

"No, not this time... Unless you want me to."

"You send me one more rose, and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, alright..."

"Well... Maybe you could give them to me in person instead?"

"Ah, I love you too much, Lovi."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Toni."

* * *

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

You're my one and only.

Damn, I really love you.

End of Chapter

End of Story

Beginning of a Romance

* * *

I have the capability of writing the fluffiest things ever... I also have the capability of writing things that make no sense what so ever.

So, which is this? Did it make sense or was it overly fluffy or what?


End file.
